


Giving Up Control

by bovaria



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: F/M, Light Bondage, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-12
Updated: 2016-02-12
Packaged: 2018-05-19 23:27:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5984329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bovaria/pseuds/bovaria





	Giving Up Control

It’s the fire in his eyes when he’s got control over you, when with a flick of his wrist he can make you squirm and moan endlessly. You live for the rush you feel when he sinks fingers deep inside you, finding that spot that makes pleasure ripple through you. He knows you, he’s seen what you like, what your limits are, he is intimately acquainted with your body.

Kylo throbs in his pants, yearning to be inside you as his head tips and he licks at the crux of your thighs. Your fingers thread through his luscious black hair and he moans, tongue almost ferocious in its ministrations against you. He licks thoroughly, making sure to hit all the right spots and revels in the stiffening of your body, smirks as you let go of your control and just give in.

His hand moves in a fast rhythm, fingers bending and caressing that sweet bundle of nerves. You squeeze your thighs together but he’s quick to hold them open and keep them that way as he drives his digits inside you.

You can feel the delicious relief of orgasm looming, you reach out for it and Kylo’s thumb swipes against your clit. You whisper his name and clench tightly, waiting for pleasure to wash over you. But it doesn’t arrive and frustration seeps into you as you groan, shaking your head and protesting Kylo’s halted motions.

“Not yet,” he whispers.

You plead for him to continue, pelvis bucking up and jerking with the need for release. He pulls away, fingers wet from you streaking across your inner thighs and sending waves of pleasure up and down your spine.

Kylo patiently waits for you to relax back into the mattress, head pulling back and mouth dropping open to take big gulps of air. His hands now ascend to your chest, pulling roughly at the nipples, thumbs rubbing hard on the nubs. He loves to work you up, build up the pleasure until you’re so close to exploding before pulling away. You always whine in complaint but he knows you enjoy it.

Your arms come to grip his forearms, somehow attempting to stop him from further driving you crazy as he plays relentlessly with your nipples. He shakes his head, clicking his tongue. Waving his hand, he has your arms above your head, pressed against the mattress and with no give to the invisible restraints.

The loss of control is exhilarating, your body succumbing to him and letting him take everything he wants.

Deftly, Kylo slides his pants down his legs, fingers wrapping around his length and stroking a few times, lathering the head with the pre-come pulsing from the slit. He teases you, smiling as he brings his cock to your clit and rubs it in rhythmic circles. As you shiver from the sheer pleasure, Kylo directs himself to push at your entrance teasingly, groaning at the heat that surrounds his cockhead as he pushes in.

“P-Please.”

“You want this inside?”

“Y-Yes!”

“You want me to fuck you? You want my cock pushing inside you and filling you up?”

“Kylo, please… yes! YES!”

He moans, gritting his teeth as he begans to move forward, sinking himself in your tight, wet pussy. Your body stiffens, back arching and fingers grappling desperately at the mattress. Kylo’s eyes meet yours and you shiver at the hunger in them. He doesn’t stop moving until he’s balls deep buried inside you.

“You’re so snug around me,” he pants, moving to shield your body with his, his hands on either side of your head to hold himself upright. “So nice and tight,” his hips move in a circular motion, relishing the hot feel of you sheathing him.

He licks your cheek, biting down on your jaw as he pulls out to only leave the head inside you. Your legs shake with need and you scream as he _thrusts_ , smoothly and hard. There’s no mercy left inside him, the jerks of his hips wild and rough, yet with deadly precision.

Every trip inside, the tip of his cock strikes hard against your sweet spot and you moan loudly. Kylo seems to be losing control, his hair sticking to his sweaty face as he leans down to ravish your neck with sucking kisses, his tongue laving at the skin as his hips move relentlessly fast.

You feel his balls slam against your ass with every thrust, the sound of his skin slapping against your own helping your pleasure build up. He grounds his pelvis, hand moving between your bodies to rhythmically rub your clit with his fingers as he thrusts.

“Right there… Kylo, don—don’t stop!”

“Come for me,” he says through a clenched jaw.

And you do just that. Every sensation builds up to an orgasm that makes you scream his name, voice growing hoarse as you let your release pulse through you. Your walls flutter around him as you come, body stiffening before the pleasure recedes and you relax beneath him.

He fucks into you, your orgasm having pushed his own peak and he gives in to the pleasure. His muscles ripple beneath his sweaty skin as he bites into your clavicle, hips jerking erratically as he buries himself deep inside you and comes.

“F-Fuck,” he groans, body twitching as he comes down from his high. You feel him release the bonds around your wrists and your arms come down to embrace him, holding his head and bringing it closer to you to press a deep kiss to his full lips.

Your tongues lave against each other, the kiss becoming wet and desperate as he remains inside you, his cock only half-hard. You begin to squeeze around him and he moans, hips beginning to gyrate once again. You laugh simultaneously as Kylo brings your thighs to rest on his shoulder and round two begins.


End file.
